


Halo

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short One Shot, Straight Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in the light of your halo<br/>I've got my angel now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love can do what no one else can.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby)  
You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby)  
You make me crazy, but I love it  
You make me crazy baby, but I love it  
I'm in love with a monster

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away


End file.
